


【苏福】桃色俘获

by Hua_Li1999



Category: ssff - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 22:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hua_Li1999/pseuds/Hua_Li1999





	【苏福】桃色俘获

狭小的试衣间容下两个人实在过于拥挤。  
胡天渝被杨和苏紧压在冰凉的镜面上动弹不得，手指熟练地松了腰带连同内裤一起扯落在脚边，贲张的滚烫阴茎四处刮蹭着寻找可供进入的湿滑肉洞。  
才刚收拾好的领口瞬间被扯得凌乱不堪，胡天渝闭着眼不愿去看镜中的自己。放弃了反抗只好不情愿地催促着快些，演出很快就要轮到他了。

“出声，我想听。”炽热的唇流连于纤长白皙的脖颈，轻轻摩挲着好似随时会留下一枚专属吻痕。  
狐狸自然是不乐意的，偏过了脑袋就被杨和苏掰回去接吻，难耐潮湿的吻瞬间席卷他的双唇，几乎因为私心用了啃咬的力度，总之非得看出一些被占有过的痕迹来。  
胡天渝感到疼痛不禁皱眉，他试图从吻里挣脱却被紧按着脖子，同时另只手捏住了一瓣臀，雪白的臀肉从指缝挤出来被掐得桃红色情无比。硬挺的阴茎炽热地烘着小狐狸双腿间的嫩穴，到处磨磨蹭蹭搞得就连腿根都泥泞一片。

“今天怎么这么湿？”杨和苏含住了胡天渝圆润的耳廓，坏心眼地朝耳蜗吹气。  
“没有…”他毫无底气的回答，脑子乱成了浆糊，一心只想让对方能快点干进来。唯一一点理智还倔强地告诉自己只是因为表演就快开始了，才不是因为那口被日夜滋润的小穴开始食髓知味了。

“嗯？那我怎么随便蹭几下这儿的水都能喷我一手了。”一边浅戳着被几句话就撩拨地剧烈翕张的肉穴，滑腻的淫液源源不断从穴口涌出。  
随着持续的刺激，没过多久胡天渝就软趴趴攀着镜面，喉咙里逼出甜蜜又急促的呻吟，涨红着脸主动掰开自己的臀缝，把湿润异常的肉穴暴露给身后的人，穴口像是会呼吸似地一张一合邀请着杨和苏的进入。  
“快、快给我…”胡天渝紧咬下唇，滚烫的面颊贴着冰凉的镜面才勉强没让自己完全失控。

那处肉穴早已从嫩粉变为因为日夜不停的剧烈摩擦折腾成了烂熟，肠道习惯了对方的尺寸，根本无需扩张自主便能分泌润滑的肠液供予杨和苏随时随地的占有。

仅限的空间终归还是施展不开，试衣间的空气也闷热得要命，要不是杨和苏扶着胡天渝的腰他怕不是快软成一滩水了。  
“我们到外面去。”杨和苏一手拦腰抱起意识恍惚的小狐狸，一边拽掉了自己的套头衫，暴露出汗涔涔锻炼得体的好身材。  
他把还没搞清楚状况的胡天渝扔上化妆间角落的单人沙发，随后‘噗叽’捅进了穴，掐着臀似是把他当成了性爱玩偶来发泄欲望，恨不得就把这具身子操进沙发。

Jarstick记得半小时前福克斯就说已经全部准备完毕打算登台，后来接了通电话就走了怎么现在都没回来。  
再过十分钟就轮到他了，这狐狸还真不急啊。  
借着去洗手间的名义下台去找那狐狸，原本寂静的后台却隐隐约约传来一些不太妙的声音。  
似乎是越贴近走廊尽头声音便越明显清晰。伴随着连绵不断的呻吟的还有令人面红耳赤的肉体拍打声，Jarstick自然清楚那间屋子里在发生什么，只不过这个咿咿呀呀喘个不停的声音辨识度过高，除了是中途离场的福克斯还能是谁。  
意识到这一点的江澄宇不禁觉得有些下腹燥热，这年轻力盛的小伙子怎么做个爱反倒是像被上的那个，刚想上前敲门提醒一下快轮到他上台了，那扇门就不知是被风吹开还是本就没关好翕开一条门缝，站在门外的Jarstick瞬间以为自己看错了。

胡天渝全身都泛出了可爱的桃色，躺在黑色漆皮沙发上双腿大开，一条白皙瘦长的腿悬挂在靠背，另一条被杨和苏架在臂弯。狐狸似乎是已经爽极了狠狠咬着自己的手指，向后仰着脑袋暴露出脆弱的喉结，喘得几乎快背过气了却还不断主动挺着纤细的腰肢去迎合对方剧烈的顶撞。  
“我、我不行了…”胡天渝的声音有些沙哑，手指几乎把沙发抓破。他只觉得眼前宛如幻态，高潮的同时爽得控制不住尖叫出声。  
杨和苏没在这种场合为难自家小狐狸，在抽搐的肉壁深处也发泄后便捞起有些虚脱的胡天渝帮忙整理好衣物。  
“听话，这两天我去北京你好好在家呆着。”说罢暗示性的揉了揉狐狸有些鼓胀的柔软肚皮，“这里的东西就给你留个念想。”

有些人表面衣冠楚楚，看起来酷得不行，私下正紧紧夹着屁股，滚烫的精液在体内疯狂寻找着存在感。  
胡天渝被杨和苏一路半抱半走地来到台下，其他台下成员看到了纷纷上前打招呼问杨和苏什么时候的机票。  
唯独Jarstick的目光被一直垂着脑袋的福克斯所吸引。  
杨和苏被其他成员挤到了一边八卦去北京表演的感想，胡天渝没人搀扶只能靠着墙有些身形不稳。  
“你没事吧？”江澄宇明知故问，看到不在状态的小狐狸突然回过神来，抬头看到是自己，失望的神色在眼睛里一转即逝，随即又换上了招牌笑容回答“没事”，偏偏这两个字沙哑无比。  
胡天渝有些尴尬地清了清嗓重新回答，脑子里不禁回想过刚才酣畅淋漓的性事不禁脸红。  
Jarstick清楚对方想到了什么，意识到对方那副放浪的模样却只能杨和苏一人看到就突然觉得心里很不是滋味。  
——如果胡天渝是自己的，那他绝对会让这小狐狸爽得叫不出声来。  
这种大胆的想法把他自己都吓了一跳，似乎已经分不清这到底是与杨和苏的胜负欲还是对胡天渝的占有欲。

“你的口红蹭到嘴唇外了。”他似是不经意地托起福克斯的小脸，拇指轻轻抹掉了唇角多余的绯红，却意外发现那个是血渍。  
“我…”胡天渝面红耳赤也发现事情正在向奇怪的方向发展，他条件反射看向杨和苏，却见对方还被人群拥挤着聊得火热。  
“上台吧。”他拍拍福克斯瘦弱的肩膀转移话题，也不想让气氛太尴尬，但眼看着对方上台阶都有些吃力，心里还是不禁腹诽这杨和苏是用下半身动脑子的吗待会儿现场要是有什么不测谁来担责任。  
想着便上前几步搂过了福克斯的腰就把他抱上台，可不知为何这小家伙在自己的怀里颤抖，喉咙里涌动出的几声甜蜜呻吟几乎让他立刻就硬了。

环过来的手臂压着他的肚子，体内的液体被挤得统统往唯一出口涌去，潮湿的触感囤积在穴口处，等他缓过神来自己已经在聚光灯下的舞台上了。  
再熟悉不过的粉丝尖叫声在此刻却让他慌了神，只是一丝懈怠后穴就饱受了失禁的窘迫感，温热的液体沿着臀缝一点点滑过大腿内侧，膝窝小腿，偏偏还是在众目睽睽下，羞得他恨不得直接冲下台。  
好在Jarstick一直似有似无地挡在自己身前给他垫韵脚，一些明显的颤音直接被江澄宇的声音盖过。  
一曲毕，他不禁庆幸自己穿的深色裤子，肉穴里的东西其实早就流了干净。

等胡天渝下台除了手机里的一则短信杨和苏已经没了踪影，应该是已经上飞机了也没法联系，只能躲在墙角心不在蔫地照常点赞plmm。  
信息里说有礼物在床头柜里，他虽然是有期待但更多的还是对之后两天无望的等待。  
他有性瘾，这具身体特别是在见到杨和苏后渴得要命，如果假期两人都在家也许能不眠不休做上两天，活像个发情期里的omega。  
好在杨和苏身强力壮总能满足这只贪吃的小狐狸，从卧室到浴室或者客厅厨房他随时随地都能喂饱他。  
这次飞往北京无疑对胡天渝来说是个巨大煎熬，他们自从悄悄确认了关系后就没分开过这么久。

“待会儿去不去撸串？”演出结束后他们打算老规矩搞个庆功宴，胡天渝想到自己的裤子还湿漉漉的…于是便拒绝了他们打算先回家，其他成员也没管，大概是能看出今天小狐狸的状态不佳不做强求，倒是Jarstick在分道扬镳的路上对情绪低落的胡天渝说了什么，竟然又把他唬了过去。  
于是一桌人喝酒撒欢到了天边都泛起鱼肚白，福克斯迷迷糊糊窝在角落睡了好几觉，其他成员飙歌跳舞打拳的样样都有，江澄宇一直偷偷保持着半清醒状态，看到大家都醉得差不多了，身子挪到小狐狸身边提议要不要先送他回去，胡天渝喝得脑子一片空白对方说什么都点头答应了。

那是杨和苏的家，准确来说是杨和苏跟胡天渝的家。装潢简洁，家具简单四处铺着羊毛毯。  
Jarstick把挂在自己肩膀上又睡过去的胡天渝放在棉麻沙发，踌躇着要不要顺便给这小狐崽洗个澡，但又怕他误会。  
脑子里的画面不禁回到昨晚的化妆间…  
他并没有偷看完整场性事，只是临近高潮时的胡天渝的呻吟越发诱人，当时他明显觉得自己裤子里沉睡多时的性器激动得在跳动，只能愤懑地在趁着事情没发展到令人尴尬的地步赶紧离场。  
做完那种事多少要洗个澡吧…  
似乎是在给自己性骚扰狐狸找一个恰当的理由。他眼看着那具身体背对着自己，衣摆在不经意间撩起了大半，在有些昏暗的室内暴露出后腰雪白的皮肤。  
似乎是下定决心抱起昏昏欲睡的胡天渝走向浴室，开了灯放进浴缸。

这种毫无防备的模样…无论吃上多少回都不会腻的。

橘色灯光下的胡天渝十分柔软，睫毛投下微微颤抖的阴影，脸颊旁细细的绒毛都能看得一清二楚，下唇的伤口也结出了绯色的痂。  
Jarstick就像位披荆斩棘历尽艰辛好不容易才进入城堡找到睡美人的王子，他着迷地看着正在沉睡的人，控制不住越凑越近，最终也没敢出格只在额角留下了蜻蜓点水般得一吻。

胡天渝醒来的时候落地窗外已经投射进金色夕阳。他在双重意义上饿得要命。  
在被枕头堆叠的床上翻找了半天才找到自己的手机，一些几个小时前的来自Jarstick的微信慰问，还有几分钟前来自杨和苏的未接电话。  
小狐狸几乎急不可耐地拨通了电话，在听到自己想听的声音后如释负重般呼出了一口气。

平时话较少的胡天渝在此刻啰嗦得要命，一刻不停地在表达自己有多想念对方，杨和苏像是哄女友般耐心地回应着。说来奇怪，他个如此硬核的说唱歌手竟然可以面不改色唤人家叫“小狐狸”，也能在众目睽睽下把被欺负的哭唧唧的小狐狸搂进怀里边哄边揉脑袋。  
用福克斯原话讲就是：害，硬汉柔情呗。

整整半个小时的电话煲也没说在点上，杨和苏更关心昨晚小狐狸的状态，各种意义上的‘状态’。  
“就是跟Jarstick他们撸串喝酒去了，然后醉了…”他努力回想着，自己几杯白的下肚已经断片了，再醒来就是现在了。  
“那你怎么回家的？”杨和苏听到胡天渝趁着自己不在乱喝酒不免有些紧张，一边暗叹着这狐狸什么时候能长点心。  
“好像是Jarstick…送回家的？”胡天渝突然意识到什么，低头看自己穿着平时的睡衣，不禁倒吸一口凉气。  
电话另一头的杨和苏已经猜到了，他昨天在化妆间其实看到门外有人，只不过看不清是谁就没管，后来看到江澄宇把自家小狐狸抱上台他就心里有数了。

“他好像帮我洗澡了…我、我们的事是不是败露了…”小狐狸紧张地要命，一边懊恼昨晚就不该听对方的鬼话，原来他早就在心里打起了小算盘。  
“什么叫败露？等我回去就公开，听话。”  
胡天渝听到后心里像是灌了蜜糖似的，脸颊又偷偷羞红了。

“那你明天几点的演唱会呀？”小狐狸害羞地扯开话题。  
“在下午，我现在可以多陪你聊会儿。”杨和苏心知肚明狐狸的小心思。  
“嗯…陪我说会儿话。”  
胡天渝的呼吸声在加重，甚至能听到鼻息喷洒在手机上的声音。  
“你想到了什么，开始兴奋了？”杨和苏故意压低嗓音问道。  
被猜中心思胡天渝羞得把自己埋进被子里，但身体还是诚实得要命，他趴跪在床上，一手用胳膊肘支撑自己，细长漂亮的手指忍不住插进身后在翕动不止的后穴里搅动，淫靡的水声很快咕叽咕叽传出来。  
“昨天…好舒服，我喜欢、苏苏用肉棒狠狠肏我…唔嗯！”胡天渝的声音都在颤抖，似乎因为隔着电话他什么放浪形骸的词都说得出口。  
电话另头的杨和苏也被这原型暴露的骚狐狸撩拨地不行，呼吸不免加重了些。  
“我也喜欢宝贝每次晕过去还用下面的小嘴咬着我，在我身下湿得一塌糊涂。”  
杨和苏能清楚听到狐狸甜腻的呻吟咿咿呀呀传过来，随后是床板发出的嘎吱声。这让他立刻变得更硬了。  
“床头柜的礼物你有打开看看吗？”杨和苏忽然想到了什么打开了一个app。  
狐狸后知后觉才意识到这件事，极不情愿地把手指从体内抽出，用干净的手打开抽屉发现里面是一个盒子。  
揭开盖子才意识到对方说的礼物就是一根带凸点的按摩棒。

“！！我不需要这种东西！”他害羞至极把东西丢在一旁，气呼呼的简直不想跟杨和苏讲话。  
“一直用手不卫生。”杨和苏实诚地解释到，更是让电话另头的胡天渝羞愧难当。  
“我…我没用手…”胡天渝还在狡辩。杨和苏知道这种哄下去也不是办法，索性一不做二不休，“听话，不然等我回来就用它连带着我这根一起操你。”  
小狐狸受到了威胁，其实他只是害羞罢了，抵触是半点没有的。  
于是只好顺从地从床下拿了上次没用完的润滑液挤了点上去，草率地抹了几把便把有些冰凉的顶部往自己体内送去。

过程并不困难，毕竟这根假阳具还不如杨和苏的尺寸，柱身凸起的硅胶圆点刮刮蹭蹭不免撞到体内突起的敏感处，惹得他头皮一阵发麻软了身子。  
“舒服吗？”杨和苏问，一边偷偷打开了远程控制的按钮。  
“不舒…啊！！！”小狐狸刚想嘴硬就觉得体内一阵剧烈的振动，他瞬间软了腰，“什、什么…啊啊啊！”体内的震动棒像是有自己的意识一般不断往更深出顶弄，他胡乱地抓着底座想把这根异物从体内抽出来，却被更为强烈的刺激到手抖，坚硬的顶端抵着突起的敏感点疯狂振动，胡天渝叫不出来，只剩断断续续的尖叫呻吟，喉咙里呼哧呼哧险些被唾液呛到。  
“停…停下…！”他尖叫着，全身无力瘫软在床，床单已经湿答答一片。半阖的眼皮眼球半翻，唾液从嘴角濡湿了一片枕头都不知道。

后来胡天渝只记得自己被那根玩具弄得高潮几乎没停下来过，他嘶哑地哭喊着杨和苏的名字，语气带着蛊惑又楚楚可怜。总之他的性瘾一时半会儿应该是不会再发作了。

end.


End file.
